Down the memory lane
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: Thatch tells about the day he met Whitebeard and how he ended up on his ship.


**I'm still alive, but my inspiration to finish one of my stories is going really slowly. However, today I managed to write a drabble, due to a meme on tumblr. And I decided to share it with you, though I changed a few things.**

* * *

Marco was sitting on Thatch's bed, talking about everything and nothing, enjoying a relaxing afternoon in his friends company. It was on days like these that always held a special place in Marco's heart. So many days passed and were more of a blur and routine than anything. Then there were days like these, where he took some time to actually stop up and enjoy life. "Say, Thatch, do you have any vivid memories you can recall whenever you want, yoi?" Marco looked at him, curious to know if the cook also had cherished memories.

Thatch leaned back in his chair, looking at Marco. "A vivid memory?" He hummed, thinking about what to tell. There were many options and Marco didn't say what kind of vivid. It could be anything and he had a lot of memories that were vivid. A soft smile grazed his lips, when a memory popped into his mind, one that always stood out. Whenever he went down the memory lane, that one always came to him. A day where his life changed.

"I don't think I've ever told this one to you." He said after a few moments of silence. "It's one of my happiest memories and it is clear and vivid as was it yesterday it happened. Every time I let myself go down the memory lane, this one always stands strong. I can even remember the weather and colors."

His eyes became distant, as he started to tell him. "I was 20, almost 21. It was a hot spring day and the restaurant I worked at, as a dishwasher, was having and outdoor cooking display. They often did that on hot summer days to lure people to eat at their restaurant. Anyway, this day I was making sure the cook always had enough food and dishes, as he cooked paella."

Thatch closed his eyes, recalling that day. "I remember that this was the day where I was for the first time allowed to chop the bell pepper, Chorizo sausage and clean the shrimps for the dish. My first time I was even allowed to do any cooking related things, despite having worked there for half a year." He remembered all the time he had tried to convince them that he could be a cook and better than the trainee they already had.

"Their trainee was sick, which was why I was allowed to do this. I was so happy that even when the whisper and tension around us rose, I didn't notice. The reason was because down the street, towering everyone, came Oyaji. It was first when the cook elbowed me, trying to make me stop humming, I looked up, seeing the tall man Oyaji is, standing right in front of us."

A low chuckle escaped him. "I was amazed by how tall and big he was and my first thought was that he would eat the whole pan of paella the cook just had made. I had no clue who he was then." Another chuckle left him and he shook his head lightly. "I was so naive." It came out as a whisper, but he was sure Marco heard it.

"He did order a large bowl of our paella and sat near us. People suddenly acted like the air were made of glass and the cook was nervous as hell, as he served the paella. I didn't get why." He opened his eyes and looked at Marco. "You must thing I was dull and ignorant, but in fact I couldn't read, so I didn't pay the newspaper any attention, nor the wanted posters."

It was true, Oyaji had been the one to teach him how to read. Back then, Thatch could do simple math and that was it. God he had learned so much over the years.

"I was about to go and get more ingredients, but the cook stopped me, saying he needed to use the restroom and would bring back more. I was to keep an eye on the remaining paella and make sure it didn't get burnt. He left in a hurry and I thought he really needed to go to the restroom."

He smiled brighter now and his eyes burned a little with mischief. "As soon as he was gone, I put the few ingredients we still had into the pan and seasoned it way more than the cook had. I could smell how dull and boring his paella was and people barely ate everything they bought, because it taste was so damn boring. Paella should be rich on flavors and this one wasn't."

Chuckling he closed his eyes again. "I thought that no one saw me do it, but man I was so wrong, which I would soon find out. As the cook was coming back, Oyaji ordered another bowl and since I was left in charge, I filled his bowl. The cook disapproved, but didn't say anything. Instead he ordered me to quickly finish with the ingredients so he could make more. He had forgotten that I had some finished before he left."

Opening his eyes, he looked at Marco. "Oyaji rose, paid for his two bowls and then said this: _The first bowl was okay, but the second one was rich on the right flavors. The kid has an excellent flavor pallet._ Then he left and I realized that he just told the cook what I did."

Damn he had been horrified when Oyaji had spoken those words. "I wasn't reprimanded before the restaurant closed. Hell, they even fired me, because of that, even if the infamous pirate had liked it much better. I didn't know what to feel. I was happy for the praise, but angered because it had cost me my job."

He shook his head lightly. "I met Oyaji the next day, as I tried to apply to other restaurant as a trainee. He was chuckling and I was so angry at him. It was his fault I had no job. So when he offered me to join him, I flipped him off and was really, really rude to him. I was in a pretty bad mood."

He laughed heartily, as he remembered how amused Oyaji had been by his behavior. "I wasn't lucky to get any job that day either. The next day, Oyaji again approached me, saying I would be his cook and get the opportunity to sail the seas and learn other recipes and taste new flavors and spices. I thought about it and told him this: _I'll go with you to the next island, since I can't get a job here. That's all I am willing to give you and since you're the reason why I was fired, you owe me that._ "

God he had been so cheeky and first later did he realize who Oyaji was. Well, it did end well for him. "To my surprise he agreed to my terms. At the next island, I did apply for a job, but to this day I believe Oyaji told everyone to turn me down. The same on the second island. I didn't even try on the third, as I had now decided to accept Oyaji's mark and him as the father I never had."

The smile was soft on his lips. "That's how I was headhunted as a cook for this crazy family and I do not regret it one bit. Even if I was a stubborn young man and had no clue who I was talking to." He ended his tale, pure happiness shining in his eyes. This memory was really precious to him.

* * *

 **Thatch:** Oh I was so naive, stubborn and rude back then.  
 **Marco:** Just back then, yoi?  
 **Thatch:** Oi what do you mean?  
 **Izo:** You're still stubborn.  
 **Haruta:** And naive.  
 **Ace:** And rude.  
 **Thatch:** Okay, I can admit I can still be stubborn, but just because you got me a few times in a prank, Haruta, it doesn't mean I'm naive. As for rude, Ace, I don't seeing preventing you from eating all of our food or being rude.  
 **Didi/Sheila:** That's enough fighting. Get your ass out of here and be of use.  
 **Whitebeard:** Gurararara. That was a great trip down the memory lane. I do remember that.  
 **Didi/Sheila:** So did you do it? Tell the restaurants they couldn't hire him?  
 **Whitebeard:** No one will ever know. Gurarara  
 **Didi/Sheila:** *sighs* Well, it's in the past so it doesn't really matter. Thatch got a great home and he got to cook. It's a win-win.  
 **Marco:** For us too. He is a great cook and already back then he had better skills than most, yoi.  
 **Izo:** Indeed. We got ourselves a cook and nothing has ever been the same. In both good and bad. But that might be a story for another time. Maybe you get inspired to write it down, Didi/Sheila.  
 **Didi/Sheila:** Maybe, but my best motivation is reviews and lately even those are lacking.  
 **Ace:** How rude. To read a story and not even leave a review if they like it or not.  
 **Marco:** That's sadly how this works, yoi.  
 **Haruta:** I'll prank all that reads and doesn't leave a review  
 **Thatch:** I'm with you there, Haruta  
 **Didi/Sheila:** Oi, it's fine. I'm just happy some people actually reads my stories, even favorite them. So thanks for reading my story. Have a nice day.


End file.
